Treat you better
by unaisa memon
Summary: Ray is treating mariah badly then kai sings a song for her to give her courage and stand on herself. KAI-MARIAH one-shot


**NOTE:hello this is my second one-shot of kai mariah called treat you better so READ AND REVIEW.**

 **SUMMARY:kai always sees mariah forced to be with ray and ray always treats mariah feels bad for her and at the other side he has feelings for her so he sings a song for her making her to be brave.(extra information summary).**

* * *

TREAT YOU BETTER

Today all the famous beyblading teams were invited at a party with there dancing partner.

But kai was the only one without a partner and he didn't care about it but he had his eyes fixed on mariah,who was struggling to avoid the pain because ray holded her tightly through her waist.

Ray was forcing her and he was getting to close and personal towards was very innocent so she stayed quiet.

But it was bothering kai alot it annoyed him that he was just standing there seeing mariah struggling through the pressure of ray.

Kai didn't say a word just staring at noticed kai and the glares he was giving her but instead of telling ray to stop she avoided kai.

Kai couldn't control himself anymore and looking at the surroundings he could not pass any message to mariah so he decided to sing a song for her to tell her that ray is out of his limits and she has to take towards him.

DJ:ladies and gentleman our dear guest kai hiwatari is going to sing a song for someone personal so listen and enjoy.(the song is called 'treat you better' by 'shawn mendes').

 _I won't lie to you_

 _I know he's just not right for you_

 _And you can tell me if i'm off_

 _But I see it on your face_

 _When you say that he's the one that you want_

 _And you're spending all your time_

 _And you're spending all your time_

Kai was looking into mariah's beautiful orbs trying to tell her his feelings,telling her the truth.

 _In this wrong situation_

 _And anytime you want it to stop_

 _I know I can treat you better_

 _Than he can_

 _And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_

 _Tell me why are we wasting time_

 _On all your wasted cryin'_

 _When you should be with me instead_

 _I know I can treat you better_

 _Better than he can_

Mariah knew what he was trying but she was afraid of what might happen she didn't have courage to deal with a man.

 _I'll stop time for you_

 _The second you say you'd like me to_

 _I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing_

 _Baby, just to wake up with you_

 _Would be everything I need and this could be so different_

 _Tell me what you want to do_

 _'Cause I know I can treat you better_

 _Than he can_

 _And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_

 _Tell me why are we wasting time_

Mariah's whole body was shivering she always hid from the truth her mind was telling to make ray stop using was trying to move but she is to wanted so hard to cry.

 _On all your wasted cryin'_

 _When you should be with me instead_

 _I know I can treat you better_

 _Better than he can_

 _Better than he can_

 _Give me a sign_

 _Take my hand, we'll be fine_

 _Promise I won't let you down_

 _Just know that you don't_

 _Have to do this alone_

 _Promise I'll never let you down_

Kai was staring at eyes was telling mariah that he is with her no matter was gaining up strength she was getting courage.

 _Cause I know I can treat you better_

 _Than he can_

 _And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_

 _Tell me why are we wasting time_

 _On all your wasted cryin'_

 _When you should be with me instead_

 _I know I can treat you better_

 _Better than he can, oh oh_

Finally mariah moved ray's hand of her waist and told him that she is no more his was smiling at at her with loving eyes while saying his last lines of the song.

 _Better than he can_

 _Better than he can_

Ray was about to make a move on mariah until kai came and pushed him away and mariah happily hugged kai.

я обещаю тебе mariah что я всегда буду любить тебя и лучше побаловать тебя(i promise you mariah that i will always love you and treat you better)

Mariah did not know what kai said so she ignored it and happily danced with him.

 **Note:so hope you like it and plz make also kai mariah stories review my story but for now byee!**


End file.
